Dragonball Z Harry Potter Crossover
by Dr4g0nb411z
Summary: This is a story on DBZ and Harry Potter crossover except there is no dimension crossing they are in the same dimension
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody today I am going to write a crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Harry Potter mostly because they are my most favourite things in the world! This story will take place during the second movie of Harry Potter (The Chamber of Secrets) mostly because I thought it would be way to hard to do the first one plus I read a lot of crossovers but I promise NO COPYRIGHT INTEDED (if any is used) Plus I may change a few things from the storyline of Harry Potter and DBZ. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Harry Potter **

Today we join Gohan in his ordinary small room doing his studies as his mom made him do every single day. It has been one year since Gohan had defeated the monstrous Cell and the world was at peace. But one mourning that would change. "Gohan! There is a letter and a man here for you!" said Chichi. "Okay mom!" said Gohan. Gohan then slowly made his way to the front door where his mom was greeting an old man wearing a rob and pointed hat with a really long beard "Gohan this is Professor Dumbledore the headmaster from a school called Hogwarts" said Chichi with a hint of a joyous expression on her face knowing it was a school. Gohan looked towards this Professor and said while bowing "Hello Professor I am Son Gohan pleasure to meet you" "Pleasure is all mine Mr. Son" said Dumbledore with a little twinkle in his eye "I would just like to give you this letter on the behalf of Hogwarts" Gohan took the leader and read the following:

Dear Mr. Son,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

Gohan read the letter and thought to himself (Witchcraft and Wizardry? I thought wizards are fake and make believe) "Is this for real am I a wizard how?" "Well Mr. Son every so often wizards are born from mugels which are non magic users your parents are mugels since they are not wizards but you Gohan you are very special" "Why am I so special?" said Gohan with a mix of a worried and confused face. "Mr. Son I know you are a saiyan" "How do you know that!?" said Gohan and Chichi in union "I have my reasons" said Dumbledore with a small smile. "But there is more I know you defeated Cell the thing is we never brought you to our school because of Cell and since your father died we wanted to give you some time to yourself to help with your fathers passing. So if you do come to our school you will be known as a second year but you will have to do more work then usual people… Could you handle that Mr. Son?" Gohan and Chichi stared at the man with wowed expressions on their faces completely stunned at the information they just have received from this man they just met. "I-I th-think I-I c-c-can do that" said Gohan with a still wowed expression almost unable to speak. "I know this a lot to take in but it is completely up to you if you would like to join this school… but your mother still has a say in this" Dumbledore and Gohan turned to Chichi waiting for an answer "Yes Gohan may attend this school as long as he also keeps up with his other studies" she said the last part starring at Gohan to make sure he did this. Gohan simply nodded and looked back at Dumbledore "Well then it is all settled a very good friend of mine Hagrid will come here and tell you where to go and what to do when the time is right. I suggest you get things prepared and let some of your friends know but you must not tell only random people only people you know you can trust. I bid you farewell Mr. Son until next time goodbye" with those final words Dumbledore left the Son house with a smile on his face and a positive attitude. For a few minutes no words were said Gohan and Chichi just stared at Dumbledore leave. "Wow" was all gohan could say. Chichi finally spoke up and said "Well… who can you trust?" "Maybe Piccolo, Vegeta, Bulma, Goten (Who was sleeping this whole time) the whole gang I guess but how?" said Gohan "Well we could call everyone and you could probably go see Piccolo and maybe we could all meet here next week" said Chichi "Good idea mom Il go see Piccolo later today and tell him to come here next week I guess"

Some time had passed since Gohan had learned he was a wizard he thought and thought about this for a while. He then knew they were real because Baba was a witch. It was then that he decided to go tell Piccolo and probably Dende to be there next week. Gohan then made his way out of his room and saw his mom on the phone talking to Bulma at the time. He gave her a slight nod to tell her he was leaving then in a flash he used instant transmission. (which Goku had taught Gohan in the hyperbolic time chamber) Within seconds he reached the young namekian guardian of earth on his lookout. Dende noticed Gohan and ran over to him with a big smile and said "GOHAN!" "DENDE!" Then they embraced each other in a friendly hug then separated shortly after. "What brings you here Gohan" said Dende "Well I need to talk to you and Piccolo both its urgent" he replied. "I already know" came a deep voice. Then standing in the doorway of the lookout an older namekian stood arms wearing his usual purple shirt, purple pants, brown pointed shoes, and a turban with a purple top and a long cape with extended shoulders and arms crossed with a serious face. "How did you know?" asked Gohan. "You should know by now I can hear very well plus I like to stay close to you just encase something happens to you. Plus I know most of this stuff from Kami because when I fused with him I learned this knowledge" Piccolo responded "Wow… but can you still come next week? because we might need all of that knowledge" Gohan asked. "Sure why not but I think Dende should come since he should start to get to know this better" said Piccolo looking towards the younger namekian. "Piccolo is right I should go" "Alright then know that everything is settled see you guys next week at my place see you there" with those final words Gohan used instant transmission back to his house where he would wait one week till everyone arrived.

**Well that is the end of the first chapter please review and tell me what you think and give me some ideas and I might put them in to consideration. For now bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody I am back with chapter two! Thank you very much nickpotter and SSJ1 Gohan for the reviews plus nickpotter I was not going to put her in the story anyway I might mention her but not put her in Hogwarts or anything like that. Anyways please enjoy chapter two. By the way when I do things (like this) it means the character is talking to themselves in their head **_and righting like this will be sound effects._** Disclaimer: I do not own HP or DBZ **

It had been one week since Gohan had seen Dumbledore or talked to Piccolo. Today was the day that the whole Z gang would meet up at Gohans house to speak of what had happened one week ago. Everyone was outside enjoying the view of the mountain range when Chichi spoke up "Is everyone here!" "Yes!" came from the whole Z gang except for Vegeta he was just off by a tree arms crossed with no Fs given. "Alright everybody" Gohan spoke "Something has come to our attention that we must discuss" Gohan then told everyone about what Dumbledore had said to him and Chichi including the letter. "So that is basically why you guys are all her for owwww!" said Gohan as he rubbed his backside. "What's wrong" asked Krillin a little worried. "I think my tail just grew back" right after Gohan said that Vegeta went right up to Gohan and looked at him and saw his tail. "How on earth did your tail grow back!" "I don't know" replied Gohan. Chichi then went right up to her son and said. "That tail is coming off right now!" Chichi went to grab the tail but was stopped by Vegeta "There is no way you are taking that runts tail he is a saiyan let him keep it along with some pride" Vegeta almost yelled. "just because he is a saiyan doesn't mean he can keep it!" Chichi yelled. "Oh come on Chichi just let him keep the tail all he has to is hide it" said Bulma from the crowed. "Also I would like to give Gohan something for school when it comes" Bulma then proceeded to Gohan holding and envelope that looked kind of bulgy. "I know you guys are not that rich but here take this" she handed Gohan the letter and he opened then his face was filled with joy. It was a whole ton of money! "WOW THANK YOU BULMA YOU ARE THE BEST!" Gohan then gave Bulma a huge hug then she went over to Chichi and Chichi said "Thank you so much Bulma I don't know what to say" "No problem" replied Bulma "Plus I don't really believe in Wizards so if Gohan can prove me wrong then I will be very much shocked" Bulma smiled after she said this. "Again thank you Bulma and I guess I can let Gohan keep his tail" said Chichi. "Humph finally" said vegeta as he went back to his spot by the tree with his arms crossed "That's vegeta" said Bulma then everyone laughed and the prince of all saiyans just kept quiet but seemed irritated. "Quick question Bulma how much is here?" asked Gohan. "ten million zeni" "What!" said Gohan and Chichi eyes wide. "Gohan has a big future ahead of him why not" Bulma slightly chuckled after she said this. "But Gohan remember this just because your going to school doesn't mean that you stop your training you need to keep in shape for anymore threats that come to earth because if we all fail it is up to you" said Piccolo. "The namek is right" responded vegeta. "Yes guys I promise I will train" replied Gohan. "Is there anything else this Dumbledore guy said Gohan?" asked Yamcha "I don't think so I just need to remember that this guy named Hagrid is suppose to come pick me up on September 1st" replied Gohan. "Is that it can we leave now" said Vegeta "Yes vegeta you guys can go" replied Gohan. With that the Z fighters said their goodbyes as they all left to their homes. (Know all I have to do is wait) said Gohan.

Some time has passed since the unveiling of Gohan being a wizard. Now it was almost time for Gohan to leave to Hogwarts. Gohan, Chichi, the Ox king and baby Goten in Chichi's arms were sitting in their living room and Gohan was standing by his suitcase. "Gohan is everything ready?" asked Chichi "Yes mom everything is all ready to go I got the money and everything" "Oh Gohan I am so proud of you" said the Ox king with his usual big goofy smile. "Thanks Grandpa" Right after that was said they heard a knock at the door everyone stood up except for Gohan who was already standing and moved towards the door. Gohan slowly open the door to reveal a very tall man with a really big brown beard not as big as Dumbledore's though. "Hello my name is Rubeus Hagrid you can call me Hagrid for short" "Hello Hagrid my name is Gohan" "Hello Hagrid my name is Chichi and this is my dad the Ox king" "Hi there Mr. Hagrid nice to meet you" said the Ox king shaking Hagrids hand. "Pleasure is all mine its nice to actually see someone my height" replied Hagrid "Same here" said the Ox king "Well Gohan we best move on out of here don't want to miss the train to Hogwarts now do we" "A train?" replied Gohan. "I guess Dumbledore forgot to tell you" "Ya I think he did…. Well bye mom I will see you as soon as I can" "Bye son make sure you pay attention in class and keep on top of your regular studies or else" "Yes mom I promise" and with those final words Chichi, Ox king and even Goten gave Gohan all big hugs as he began to walk out the door. "So Hagrid how do we get to the train station" Hagrid then pulled a can out of his big coat and put on the ground "A can?" asked Gohan. "Grab on" replied Hagrid. And within seconds they vanished into thin air.

**Well that marks the end of my second chapter please review and give me some ideas on what to do. This chapter may have been short but I will make it longer next time just leave some ideas on what you think I should do next or in the future. Also I will try to upload two a week so I have time to think. For now BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello welcome back to another chapter of my story. I forgot to mention that they had to go to diagon alley but I will fix that. Also I will probably be uploading a little bit more now since my friend is lending me his Harry Potter movies. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or HP!**

_Whoosh! _Gohan and Hagrid appeared in front of this brick wall. "Hagrid where are we?" Gohan asked. Then Hagrid tapped the wall then it somehow slowly started to vanish. "I forgot to mention we have to come here first" Hagrid said with a little chuckle. "Still what is this place?" "Diagon alley the place where you are getting your supplies but first we need to go to gringots to exchange your money" "Okay" Replied Gohan. Then Gohan and Hagrid proceeded down the street when Gohan said "My tails tired" He said as he let his tail loose from his waste. "Whoa Gohan you have a tail? You might want to hide that to not cause suspicion" "Sure.. by the way did Dumbledore tell you about what I really am?" "Yeah he told me but I believe only me and him know… well I know your friends know sooo yeah" "Okay then" Gohan said with a questionable face. After a few minutes of walking they reached a giant building. "Ahhh Gringots safest place to keep your money" Hagrid said. "Why?" Gohan asked. "You will see" Hagrid said with a little chuckle. They then proceeded through gringots and Gohan looked around all confused looking at these weird short people with barley any hair and oversized ears. "What are these things?" Gohan asked. "Goblins tricky little fellas be very careful around them" Hagrid responded with a serious face. "Ahhh Hagrid" one of the goblins said. "Hey there I am looking to get an account with Mr. Son here" Hagrid gestured "Does he have a key?" "Yes he does but I have it… now where did I put it?" Hagrid said as he was rummaging through his pockets when he pulled out a key "Here you go" Hagrid handed over the key. "Okay how much money will be converted?" The goblin asked as he looked at Gohan. "10 million zenie" Said Gohan handing the goblin the money. "10 million! That's a lot where did you get it all from?" The goblin said a little surprised. "From a family friend" Gohan replied. "Alright follow me" The goblin said as he led Gohan and Hagrid to a little cart thing on tracks over a huge ravine "Whoa! What is this place!?" Gohan said with a surprised look on his face. "This cart thing leads us to your vault… the thing is I get sick on them pretty easily" Said Hagrid as they boarded with the Goblin. "If you start throwing up can you please throw up off the cart" Gohan said waving his hands up as if he was being threatened. "You better not hurl in here!" The goblin almost yelled. "I'll try my best to not" Hagrid said as the cart then sped off. Soon they reached a vault and the goblin opened it by sliding his finger on the door. The door slowly opened revealing tons of coins stacked in a pile. "Here take what you need and lets go" Said the goblin acting impatient. "How much should I take Hagrid?" "I say about 30 galions to get your stuff and a little extra for some other things" "Which ones are galions?" asked Gohan confused. "The gold ones kid now get moving!" roared the goblin. "Okay I got it geez" Gohan said as he grabbed 30 of the gold coins, left and then the cart took off back to the lobby of the bank. "Alright you got your money lets go get you other things" Hagrid said as they walked out of gringots "What should I get first?" asked Gohan. "Well I say your wand first then robes then books" "So where is the wand shop?" asked Gohan. "Its right over there" Hagrid said pointing towards a shop. "Olivanders?" "Yup now you go get your wand and I will wait for you" Gohan then walked into the shop to see an old man with gray hair approach him. "Ahh here for you wand what is your name mine is Mr. Olivander just call me Oliver" "Hello Oliver my name is Son Gohan" "Ahh yes Gohan the boy who defeated Cell" Oliver said with a smile on his face. "I guess you know to" Gohan frowned. "Don't worry only a few people know… now lets get that wand" Oliver said trying to cheer up Gohan who looked down. "So do I just pick one?" "No my dear boy the wand chooses the wizard Mr. Son… now hold on a minute while I go look for one" at that moment Oliver left in search of a wand (**With Oliver)** "Hmm.. I know how strong he is and what he is so maybe" he muttered to himself. "Wait just maybe" he turned around and rummaged through some boxes till he pulled out a certain box opened then pulled out wand. He then slowly made his way back to Gohan carrying a wand. "Okay try this one" he said as he handed Gohan the wand. Then suddenly Gohan was encased in a red aura blazing around him causing some papers to fly around. The aura then slowly faded out and Gohan said "Wow what is that wand made of?" He asked with confusion. "Well that wand believe it or not has your fathers tail hair as a great ape when he fought Chackie Chun" "Wow really!" Gohan said with an awe struck face. "Yes now take good care of it no one else could ever use that wand but now someone can so I am just as surprised as you are" "Wow thank you so much" said Gohan as he paid Oliver then left to meet with Hagrid. "Alright now we get your robes" said Hagrid. Hagrid and Gohan then left to get his robes fitted which went well. They then proceeded to the store where Gohan would receive his books. "Alright you go get your books I need to do a quick errand" said Hagrid as he left Gohan to go who knows where. As soon as he entered the store there was a huge line full of people trying to get a autograph from some man. But he saw a pale boy arguing with a boy with black hair glasses and dirt on his face also with a redhead boy and a redhead girl who looked younger then the other people. "Bet you loved that didn't you Potter famous Harry Potter can't even go to a book shop without making the front page" the pale boy said. "Leave him alone" said the little redhead girl. "Whoa there easy" said Gohan entering in the middle of the argument. "And who are you supposed to be" said the pale boy. "My name is Gohan please leave these people alone and go away" replied Gohan with a firm voice. "Who do you think you are? Telling me what do!" the pale boy said infuriated. Then a man looking similar to this pale boy but with longer hair and much older put a cane on his shoulder and slowly pushed him away. "Draco play nice… and who might you be" he said starring at Gohan. "My name is Gohan" he said with a bow. "Luscious Malfoy pleasure" he said shaking Gohans hand. "Well Mr. Malfoy this boy here which I presume is your son is not being kind with these nice people" "I can see that" he said starring at Draco. He then turned his attention to behind him where the boy with the glasses and a scar. He walked up to him and moved his hair. "Ahh that scar is legendary Harry Potter just like the wizard who gave it to you" "Voldemort he killed my parents he was nothing more then a murderer" replied Harry. Then Gohan turned his head for a second to see a girl with curly hair approach the group. To Gohans surprise looked very pretty. "You must be very brave mentioning that name how very foolish" said Luscious. "Fearing the name only increases the fear itself" said the curly haired girl. "You must be Ms. Granger Draco has told me much about you" said Luscious. He then looked off into the distance. "Muggles" he said. Then turned his attention to the redhead boy. "Red hair, vacant expressions" he then grabbed a book out of a basket the redhead girl was carrying. "Second hand books I believe the Weasleys" "Children its mad in here lets go outside" they then turned their attention to see a man wearing a pointed brown hat with red hair. "Well, well, well Weasley senior" said Luscious "Luscious" said Weasley. "Busy time at the ministry, Arthur, all those extra raids? I do hope they are paying you overtime but judging by the state of this, I'd say not what is the use in being a disgrace to the name of wizard if the don't even pay you well for it?" said Luscious. "We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard Malfoy" said Arthur (a.k.a Weasley senior) "Easy now break it up this is no time to fight now why don't you leave these people in peace" said Gohan now getting the attention on him. "Fine" was all Luscious said as him and Draco left the store "That was painful" said Hermione.

**Well that marks the end of this chapter please review on what I should do next. For now BYE! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello I'm back with another chapter of my DBZ HP crossover please review and give me some ideas. Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or HP. **

"You can say that again" said Harry "Thanks for helping me and my children stand up to that monster" said Arthur. "No problem by the way my name is Gohan" "Harry" said the guy with the glasses. "Ron" said the redhead boy. "Arthur" said the older redhead. "Hermione" said the curly haired girl. Then Gohan bowed in front of her causing her to giggle and blush a bit. "Ginny" said the little redhead girl. "So are you a first year?" asked Hermione "Nope second year" replied Gohan. "Really? What house are you in?" "None as of right now" then everyone starred at Gohan with surprised and confused faces. "What then how are you a second year but not in a house!" asked Ron. "Late bloomer hehe" Gohan said while scratching the back of his head. (Even though he is lying) "Strange don't you think?" asked Arthur. "Yeah" Gohan replied still scratching his head. "Well it was nice to meet you guys but I need to grab the rest of my supplies so see you guys on the train" said Gohan as he walked further into the store waving back and smiling. "Odd that he is so calm with all this. Don't you guys think?" Ron asked. "Yeah you're right" said Hermione.

After Gohan grabbed the rest of his materials he and Hagrid made it to the train station. Gohan was wearing an orange gi similar to his fathers using his tail as a belt. "My ticket says 9¾ is that a typo?" asked Gohan. "Nope you see that pillar over there you just have to run through it" Hagrid said pointing to a pillar. Then several people were jogging with their luggage and disappeared into the pillar. "Oh wow is there a special way to get in?" asked Gohan. Then he turned to see Hagrid gone without a trace. "Well I'm just going to have to go" Then Gohan went towards the pillar then breathed in and out very slow and started jogging towards the pillar with his eyes closed. Then he opened his eyes to reveal a big red train with the words *Hogwarts express* "Wow" Gohan said as he approached the train and someone loaded his luggage on to the train. Then he slowly proceeded onto the train he looked around to see kids running around laughing and having a good time. As he walked to find a place to sit he was getting the attention of a few girls giggling and blushing at he developed arms. All of a sudden he heard his name being called "Hey Gohan!" he turned to see Hermione slowly walk up to him. She looked at him with amazement to see how well he was built. "Wow you look good" she said with a blush "Thanks" he said blushing and scratching the back of his head. "Where are Harry, Ron and Ginny?" "Ginny is in the cart over there" she said pointing to a compartment. "I don't know where Harry and Ron are" she said a little depressed. "Well lets go get seated they will come sooner or later" said Gohan patting her on the shoulder trying to cheer her up. They then proceeded to a cart with Ginny sitting in it. Ginny looked at Gohan with a little blush looking at his arms. "Gohan?" asked Hermione. "Yeah what's up?" "Why do you have such big muscles?" she said the last part blushing. "Oh that I have been practicing marshal arts since I was four" "Wow really is that healthy?" she asked. "Well… my dad was on a trip(he is lying) and my dads friend trained me in martial arts but he was a little over the top" he said scratching his head. "How?" "He left me in a forest for six months and told me I need to learn how to take care of myself. Then he actually trained me to fight for six months" Hermione and Ginny just starred at him with their mouths open not saying anything. "What was it something I said?" he said nervously laughing and scratching the back of his head. And then Malfoy appeared in the doorway with two guys standing beside him. "Well, well, well what do we have here? Gohan you got a girlfriend?" he said then him and the other guys were laughing making kissing sounds. "Well at least I can get one" Gohan said coolly with a little smirk. "Excuse me!" he said wile he walked into the room with an angry red face. "What did you just say!" causing a few people to peer into the room. "I just said that I can probably get a girl better then you" he said with a straight face. "Why you Crab Coyle get him!" then the two kids that Malfoy was with went towards him. "I'm so scared. I have been trained in martial arts since I was four do you think you can really do anything" he said chuckling. "Humph.. But can you do magic?" Malfoy said grinning. He then pulled out his wand and said "Stupefy!" and then a beam came out his wand. Gohan saw the beam head towards him but he easily dodged by doing the matrix bending back to avoid the spell. "NOW!" said Malfoy then Crab and Coyle went to attack him then he did a back flip dodging them. Then Crab and Coyle fell to the ground both hitting their heads together. "Useless" said Malfoy. Then he dragged the two dizzy kids and pulled them out of the room. Everyone that was watching was starring at Gohan with awe. Then the train started to move he then proceeded to sit down next to Hermione. Ginny and Hermione were just starring at him with surprise. "What?" he said confused.

After several hours of being on the train they finally arrived at Hogwarts. Gohan changed out of his gi and was now in his Hogwarts robes. Gohan Hermione and Ginny then got off the train. "First years over here" yelled someone then they turned to see Hagrid around a bunch of little kids. Gohan Hermione and Ginny then went over to Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid would I have to come with you since my circumstances?" asked Gohan "Yeah you probably should" said Hagrid "Well guys I will see you later" Gohan waved to his friends as he left with Hagrid to a lake filled with little boats. "Alright everybody get on a boat!" said Hagrid. Everyone did as told and went on a boat with a few people. The boats slowly went into the water and they soon arrived to see a huge castle. "Wow that must be Hogwarts" said Gohan with awe as he looked at the dazzling castle. The boats then proceeded to dock and they got off heading towards the castle. They entered the castle doors and move towards a big set of doors. Then an older looking lady came in. "I brought you the first years Professor Mcgonagall" said Hagrid. "Good job Hagrid you may leave" said Mcgonagall as Hagrid left. "Hello everybody welcome to Hogwarts I am Professor Mcgonagall. The sorting of the Houses will take place in the great hall soon. The houses are Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff now wait here for one moment" Mcgonagall left the area. She came back a minute later and said "Come with me and we will get you sorted" she said as she led the kids to this humongous room with four tables lit with candles and a ceiling showing the night sky. At the end of the big room was Dumbledore along with a few other Professors. "Okay I will call your name and you will sit on the chair to be sorted by the sorting hat" said Mcgonagall. A few minutes had passed and people were being sorted between the four houses. And Ginny made it to Gryffindor. Then Dumbledore rose and walked towards the podium. "Before we begin our feast I would like to say welcome to Hogwarts. And to all first years remember stay away from the forbidden forest… also we have a new student who is coming here for the first time but is a second year" Dumbledore said causing whispers and conversations to break out. "His name is Gohan Son" said Dumbledore he then left to sit down back on his chair. Gohan then walked forward slowly getting stares from everyone as he sat down on the chair. Then the hat was placed on his head.

**That marks the end of this chapter please review and give me some ideas. For now BYE!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody I'm back with another chapter sorry it took awhile I am busy with school. I read all the responses so now I will be writing this a little differently. Plus chapters will now be a bit longer but it will take more time. Another note please tell me if you want me to incorporate cell in this story also I probably will incorporate an iron man suit. A couple more things I am basing this story off of the movie but I will try my best to put in extra scenes Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or HP **

"Ahh… Mr. Son much potential" said a random voice in Gohans head

"Who is there?" he said confused.

"Me the hat on your head who else?" said the hat with a little chuckle. "You have great powers Mr. Son… You are smart you would make a good Ravenclaw or Slytherin because of your ancestor's dark past"

"Dark past? Does this hat know?" said Gohan in his head.

"You are a Saiyan are you not?" said the hat with a chuckle.

"Can you read my mind?" he responded in his head confused.

"Yes… you could be a Hufflepuff because of your loyalty hmmm… but Gryffindor your friends are there though hmm…" said the hat.

"Umm… mister hat can I please be in Gryffindor? My friends are all there and I just met them." Asked Gohan innocently.

"I guess… I can also see you like a certain girl in there as well. Am I wrong?"

"Wait what?!" said Gohan but was immediately cut off by the hat.

"GRYFFINDOR!" then the whole Gryffindor table erupted with cheers mostly the girls were the loudest. Gohan then got off the chair and walked over to the Gryffindor table with a smile on his face.

"Congrats Gohan welcome to Gryffindor" said Hermione with a grin.

"Thanks" replied Gohan smiling.

Then as Gohan sat down Dumbledore stood up and went towards his podium causing everyone to go silent. "Now let the feast begin!" then all the tables had food stacked on them.

Gohan immediately started grabbing food and stacking a mountain of food on his plate and just started eating. Everyone was now starring at Gohan with wide eyes and jaws on the floor seeing how much this boy was eating.

"How do you eat that much!?" asked Hermione in disbelief.

"Bphp igphph apphph etite" responded Gohan with a mouth full of food.

"Can you show some manners please and not talk with your mouth full!" said Hermione irritated.

Gohan swallowed "I'm sorry I have a really big appetite" he said chuckling nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You got that right" said Hermione causing the table to burst into laughter.

**A couple minutes later… **

"That was great!" said Gohan rubbing his stomach and smiling.

"I lost count after ten meals worth of food" said a dorky kid with big teeth.

"Yeah how can you pack that all a way and not be fat!?" asked Hermione.

"Well I do train A LOT so that's why I don't get fat" Gohan responded chuckling nervously scratching the back of his head.

"You should train me!" said some random first year girl.

"Maybe another time" said Gohan chuckling causing the table to laugh

"Well we have to go to the common room" said Hermione

"Common room what's that?" asked Gohan.

"Every house has a common room where we all stay… let's go and I will show you" said Hermione as she got up.

Gohan and Hermione both left out of the great hall and proceeded towards the common room. They then stopped when they saw a bunch of staircases rotating on the walls.

"Whoa is it me or are these staircases moving" said Gohan looking around amazed by the staircases.

"Yes they are moving but be careful they may not take you to your actual destination" said Hermione. "Let's go to the common room and I will show you around"

They then walked up the stairs that slowly moved to a picture of a fat lady.

"Password?" said the picture.

**I don't know the actual passwords so I am making my own **

"Yellow tail" responded Hermione as the picture moved to reveal a big room with a fireplace, some couches, and some tables with also two staircases leading somewhere.

"This is the Gryffindor common room those staircases lead to the rooms the one on the left is girls and on the right are boys I suggest you get ready for bead" said Hermione.

"Okay but shouldn't we wait for Harry and Ron?"

"Well you don't want to be caught up during sleeping hours or you could get in trouble" Hermione responded.

"Come on please! All we have to do is stay quiet no one has to know" asked Gohan pleading.

"Fine if we get in trouble it's all your fault"

"Yeah I got it I promise we won't get caught… I think we should go to bed until everyone is asleep" said Gohan. But right then Harry and Ron came through the door looking irritated.

"Harry, Ron where were you!?" said Hermione.

Harry then said "Well first: the portal between platform 9¾ was closed somehow second: we took Ron's car and flew here but when we got here we crashed into a tree and Ron broke his wand"

"Are you crazy you could have gotten in trouble you could have been seen by mugels!" said Hermione furious.

"We did" responded Ron. "We also got in trouble almost got expelled but Dumbledore got us only detention"

"Is it bad being seen by mugels?" asked Gohan confused.

"Yes obviously! It could exploit are world!" said Hermione furious.

"Okay I'm sorry just please calm down" said Gohan almost pleading.

"Fine… I'm going to bed we have sprout first thing tomorrow" she said as she walked up the left staircase

The three boys looked at eachother and sighed. Gohan then yawned and said "I'm going to bed as well I'm tired"

"Yeah me too" said Harry yawning

"Me three" said Ron yawning.

Then the three boys left up the stairs where they all got changed and went to sleep so they would be energized for tomorrow.

**The next day in Professor Sprouts room… **

The next day everyone got up to have breakfast (Gohan getting disgusted stairs). Now our friends are in Mrs. Sprout's class and it seems to be in warehouse full of plants.

"Hello everyone!" said Professor Sprout. She was wearing a brown robe with a pointed brown hat plus looked very old.

"Good morning Mrs. Sprout!" said all the kids.

"Welcome to greenhouse three, second years. Gather around." Said Sprout as everyone moved forward "Today we are going to rep-pot Mandrakes" she then grabbed a pot with what it seemed like to be a little sapling. "Who here can tell me the properties of a Mandrake root?"

Gohan and Hermione shot their hands in the air.

"Yes Mr. Son" Sprout said pointing at Gohan.

"Mandrake, or Mandragora is used to return those who have been petrified to their original state. It is also quite dangerous. The Mandrake's cry is fatal to anyone who hears it" said Gohan getting a few glares.

"Excellent you might be as smart as Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor" said sprout while Hermione was glaring at Gohan and a few Gryffindors looked happy. "As our Mandrakes are still only seedlings their cries won't hurt you yet. But they can still nock you out for several hours that's why I gave you ear muffs" sprout said while everyone put on their ear muffs.

"By the way Gohan" said Hermione

"Yeah what's up?" he responded confused.

"How do you know this stuff already?" she asked.

"Well before this my mom was always stricked with my studying so I am used to it" he responded.

"Alright now grasp your Mandrake firmly" sprout said while interrupting Gohan and Hermione's conversation. "You pull it sharply out of the pot" Then to everyone's she pulled out what seemed to be a little person on the root letting out a blood curtailing scream. Everyone except Gohan were covering their ears with the ear muffs. (Since he has heard louder in his travels) "Now into the other pot and our a little sprinkling soil to keep him warm" she said

"Ooooo" said a nerdy kid then he fainted.

"Longbottom's been neglecting his earmuffs" said Sprout.

"No ma'am he just fainted" said a student

"Yes well just leave him there" said sprout getting glares. Right on we go plenty of pots to go around grasp your Mandrake and pull it up"

Then everyone pulled up their Mandrakes making the room fill with screams of the Mandrake. Everyone was wincing at the noise. Then Malfoy started tickling it then it bit his finger. Then everyone put the Mandrake in the pots.

**That is the end of this chapter this is a short chapter mostly because I want to know how you like the writing style plus I just wanted to get one out A.S.A.P also please let me know about cell and the iron man suit I need it to plan because I might bring it up soon please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello I am back with another chapter. First off I didn't really get any responses except one thing for cell also I will refer to Gohan and friends "our group of friends" or along that line. Other then that enjoy this chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or HP or Iron man.**

Some time had past since the class with Professor Sprout now we are with our group of friends in the great hall eating at the Gryffindor table.

"Say it I'm doomed" said Ron taping his broken wand.

"… You're doomed" said Harry with a little smirk.

"Hi Harry!" then flash! A blond kid with a camera takes Harry's picture.

"I'm Collin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too" said Collin with a huge smile.

"Looks like you got a fan" said Gohan with a little smirk and chuckle.

"Hi Collin nice to meet you" said Harry a little uncomfortable.

"Ron, isn't that your owl?" said one of the students.

Everyone turned to see an owl fly towards them carrying a letter. As the owl flew closer and closer the owl crashed on the table getting laughter in response.

"Bloody birds a menace" said Ron as he grabbed the letter "Oh no"

"Look everyone Weasley's got himself a howler" said one of the Gryffindors. Then everyone started to laugh except our little group of friends.

"Yikes… you're in for it" said Gohan.

Ron then slowly opened the letter. Then out of no where the letter turned into a peace of paper with righting and teeth.

"RONALD WEASLY!" then Ron got such a scared impression on his face it looked like he saw a ghost… But even worse it was his mom's voice. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE CAR! I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" then Ron nodded still scared. "And Ginny dear, congratulations on making Gryffindor your father and I are so proud" then the letter ripped itself up.

"That was… fun" said Gohan getting some laughter in response "Wait is that my owl?" Then Gohan's owl landed in front of him.

"Is it a howler?" asked Hermione

"Yeah but hopefully it's not bad" replied Gohan.

Then the letter opened up to reveal the same thing as Ron's but in Chichi's voice. "Oh Gohan congratulations on getting into Gryffindor I am very happy for you. Also if you want to send a letter to Bulma if you want a specific present since it is your birthday soon. And I do know that you have been reading a lot of iron man comics. Also Piccolo says 'your welcome' for some reason" then the letter ripped apart.

Harry, Ron and Hermione starred at Gohan in shock as he didn't get blamed for him Harry and Ron's little incident.

"_Sigh…_ Well I better start righting" he said smiling scratching the back of his head.

Then Gohan wrote back _"Hey Bulma for my birthday is it possible that you could build me an Iron man suit like the one from the comics that red and gold one the MK 7. For a power source we could use my ki and if possible maybe some weapons like a few blades on the wrists for protection from enemies, a phone also some songs that go up to one thousand songs. Plus an A.I program named Jarvis that I can talk to so it can help me if something is wrong with the suit. And if you can could it be almost human so you could have a conversation with it please and thank you _

_From: Gohan _

"So what did you Wright?" asked Harry.

"Oh nothing you will see soon enough" responded Gohan with a smile.

"When is your birthday?" asked Hermione

"In ten days" he replied

"By the way who is that Piccolo guy?" asked Ron

"Family friend and a really great guy… he just managed to get me out of trouble I do not know how though" he replied

"What do you want for your birthday?" asked Hairy with a little disbelief after what Gohan had said.

"You guys don't need to get me anything its okay" said Gohan with a little smile.

"We can think of something mate" said Ron.

"Is there anything?" asked Hermione

"I don't know really" said Gohan then the group sighed.

**Some time later… **

Our group of friends were now in a classroom full of students. And to the right of the room there was a staircase leading to a door. The door opened to reveal a man walking towards the railing of the staircase dressed in white robs.

"Let me introduce you to your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher… me" he said with a smile getting weird looks from our group of friends except Hermione who looked like she was dreaming. "Gildeory Lockhart Order of merlin third class honorary member of the dark force defence league" he then walked up to a picture of himself that was moving. "And five times winner of witch weakly most charming smile award" he then smiled.

"Is this guy for real" Gohan asked Hermione.

"He is so dreamy…" Hermione said starring at him.

"He's not dreamy he is a bloody idiot" said Ron getting a glare from Hermione.

"But I don't talk about that I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at him" he then chuckled very weird. Now everyone was starring at this guy like he is an idiot while Hermione is just starring at him.

"He is so weird" said Gohan

"Now! Be warned it is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizard kind" he then tapped a cage on his desk with a cloak over it causing it to rumble.

"_There are multiple ki signatures in their_" said Gohan in his head reading the ki signatures.

"You may find your worst fears in here" said Lockhart "Now only no harm will come to you while I am here… I must ask do not scream… It might provoke them!" he then lifted the cloak of the cage to reveal small little blue elf, goblin, pixie looking creatures.

Everyone stared at the cage then to the Professor like he was an idiot, and then someone spoke up.

"Cornish Pixies" asked a student.

"Freshly caught Cornish Pixies" added Lockhart. Then everyone started to laugh a little. "Laugh if you will Mr. Finnegan but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters" he then slowly moved his hands to open the cage. "Let's see what you make of them" said Lockhart as he released the pixies.

The pixies then flew out of the cage flying in everyone's face causing a panic and everyone to scream. The pixies were flying around tossing paper and books through the air. Then they grabbed a kid and pulled him up by his ears slowly carrying him up towards a chandelier where they hooked him on. Then one was grabbing Hermione's hair.

"Hold still" said Gohan as he whacked the pixie into the wall causing a little crack to form.

"Thanks" said Hermione.

"Peskipiksi! Pesternomi!" said Lockhart but before the spell could leave his wand was taken away by a pixie. Lockhart then made a run for the stairs that lead to his office. "I'll ask you four to just nip the rest of them back to their cage" Then he ran into his office leaving our friends in shock.

"What a Jerk" said Gohan.

"Got that right" said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"_Ok think Gohan what can I do that wont get them suspicious_" said Gohan in his head. "_Maybe I could use the kaioken… alrighty then lets do this_" "Okay guys I have an idea"

"And what might that be?" said Ron.

"You will see… KAIOKEN!" Gohan then was engulfed in a red aura and his muscles bulged out a bit. Then in a flash Gohan disappeared and the pixies one by one were vanishing.

In less then a second all the pixies were gone when suddenly. "Done" everyone turned to see Gohan standing next to the cage with all the pixies inside it. Everyone gaped at Gohan on how he single handily caught all the pixies.

"What?" said Gohan looking around confused.

"Sorry to ruin the moment but can someone get me down please?" said the kid on the chandelier. "Why is it always me?" said the kid causing laughter.

**That is the end of this chapter sorry it took so long but my internet has been on and off this week and I just wanted to get this out I will try my hardest to make the next one longer. Please review and give me some ideas. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I am back with another chapter of my story sorry for not updating the movie I was borrowing from my friend he needed it back so that is why have not been updating. Please give me ideas I keep hitting blocks but I do have many ideas for the future. Also I have been busy with my friends YouTube channel and he is letting me edit an hour long video the channel is SpiritulGamer please subscribe. Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or hp **

After the fun class with professor Slughorn our friends proceeded to their next class

"Who was that guy on the chandelier?" asked Gohan all confused

"His name is Neville Longbottom" said Harry

"Little clumsy though" added Ron

"Hey Gohan?" asked Harry

"Yeah?" asked Gohan

"Have you heard of Quidditch" asked Harry

"Yeah what about it?" replied Gohan confused

"You should join it plus its very fun" said Harry

"I don't think that would be good idea because I don't even know how to fly a broom" replied Gohan

"Don't worry I can give you a few tips before my practice tomorrow" said Harry

"Yeah Gohan who knows you could be good at it" said Ron

"I guess I could try it when is your practice?"

"Its right after our next class" responded Harry. "Who do we have next Hermione?"

"Potions with Snape" said Hermione with disappointment

"What's bad about this Snape guy?" asked Gohan.

"He is the head of Slytherin and hates anyone from Gryffindor and since you're new he will probably pick on you" said Ron

"I know people way worse then him it can't be THAT bad" responded Gohan

"I would love to see the day where Snape is rivalled" said Harry with a chuckle

"Plus I remember Gohan telling me about his dads friend and he seemed pretty bad" added Hermione backing up Gohan

**A few minutes later… **

Our friends proceeded down the school corridors making small talk as they made their way to professor Snape class. When they entered the room they all took a seat beside each other. Ron with Harry and Hermione with Gohan. After a few minutes a man with black robs and wavy long black hair entered the room. Gohan could already guess this was Snape.

Then Snape said "There will be no wand waving in this class just like last year and I do not care if you are new" Snape stared at Gohan for a second. "Or have been here before this class has no toleration for fooling around" said Snape as he finished

Gohan then leaned over to Harry "Yeah I know way worse people"

"SILENCE!" said Snape. "Ten points from Gryffindor"

"_This is going to be a long class" _Thought Gohan.

And he was right the class seemed to have lasted forever and all Snape would do was be mean towards Gryffindor and nice towards the Slytherins. Snape would ask Gohan questions that someone at his grade level would normally not know. On the other hand Gohan knew everything which made Snape even more angry. After the class they all went to lunch which Gohan absolutely pigged out getting glares from people. After lunch Gohan had left with Harry to go to his Quidditch practice since they had a free period but as promised before they practiced he would show Gohan how to use a broom.

As time went by Harry was with Gohan teaching him how to fly on a broom in the courtyard.

"Alright Gohan first you need to stand by your broom" said Harry then Gohan did as followed. "Now put your hand over the broom and say UP but make sure you have confidence and don't be scared to fly or else it will take some time"

"I'm not afraid to fly I fly everyday" said Gohan. _"Shouldn't have said that"_

"How can you fly everyday if you haven't rode a broom before?" asked Harry confused

"I'll show you later" responded Gohan. Then he put his hand over his broom and shouted "UP" the broom automatically went into his hands.

"Good job Gohan!" said Harry

"Harry time for practice" said someone

The then turned around to see a couple people holding brooms in their hands wearing what seemed to be like Gryffindor jerseys.

"Hey Wood just teaching Gohan how to use a broom since he's new" said Harry. "I convinced him to try out for Quidditch so can he?"

Wood thought for a second then studied Gohan "Well I have seen he is pretty muscular and as long as he can fly the broom and is good he could be a Chaser… does he know the rules"

**Since Gohan already knows the rules because of all the studying he has done I am not going to explain the rules sorry **

"Yeah I know the rules" said Gohan

"Well Harry ill let you take a few minutes to teach him how to fly then we can start the try outs" said Wood "By the way if you don't know already I'm Wood captain of the Gryffindor team" he then shook Gohan's hand

"Nice to meet you too I'm Gohan"

"Hey Wood" said someone from behind them.

Everyone tuned to see a few people dressed in green robs. It was the Slytherin team

"What do you want Flint? I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today" said Wood all annoyed

"I've got a note" said flint. He then handed the note to wood which he read aloud.

"_I Professor Snape here by give Slytherin permission to practice to train there new seeker" _Wood finished.

Then Hermione and Ron came out from a few benches from in the courtyard they were in knowing there was trouble about to happen.

"You got a new seeker who?" said Wood

Then the Slytherins stepped aside to reveal non other then

"Malfoy?" said Harry

"That's right and that's not all this year" said Malfoy.

Then their attention was drawn to their brooms

"Those are the new Nimbus 2001's" said Ron Gapping.

"Yeah also is Gohan joining he has no idea how to fly yet" responded Draco.

"Malfoy I can fly better then you without a broom" said Gohan coolly

"And how is that?" Malfoy responded laughing

"Just watch NIMBUS!" Gohan screamed loudly

"What is yelling a new way of flying?" said Malfoy laughing causing him and the Slytherins to laugh as well.

"Just wait when Nimbus gets here you are going to eat those words" Gohan said coolly with a smirk

But before Malfoy could respond he pointed towards the sky then everyone turned to see a yellow fluffy cloud come closer then hover slowly in front of Gohan. He then climbed on Nimbus and said "Watch this"

The Nimbus then sped off into the sky doing loops and lots of tricks. All the people in the courtyard besides the Slytherins were cheering for Gohan. After about a few minutes of flying around he then slowly landed in front of the Gryffindor team while they patted him on the back and were cheering for him.

"That was awesome Gohan where did you get that thing" asked Ron amazed at what Gohan just did.

"I got it from my dad who got it from his old master" said Gohan "But you have to have a pure heart to ride it" he said the last part starring at Malfoy.

"I have a pure heart I can ride this thing no problem" said Malfoy "I am a pureblood" Malfoy then jumped on the cloud but fell right through landing on his but causing everyone but the Slytherins to laugh hysterically

"Sorry Malfoy it allows people with a pure heart with no bad intentions or in your case a bad person" said Gohan still laughing.

"Yeah Malfoy!" said Ron

"Shut it Weasley I bet your family can't afford the flying equipment we have!" responded Draco angrily.

"Gryffindor doesn't need those they make up for it with pure talent!" snapped Hermione

"No one asked your opinion you filthy mudblood" said Draco starring at Hermione with an evil death stare while Hermione did the same.

"You'll pay for that Malfoy" Ron said as he reached for his robes and pulled out his broken wand. "Eat slugs!" Ron's wand then shot a green spell which backfired and hit him, which caused him, hit the ground.

The Slytherins all started roaring with laughter while our group of friends and the Quidditch team went over to Ron to see if he was okay.

"You okay Ron?!" said Hermione while kneeling beside him.

Ron's face then started to look like he was going to vomit, he then turned over and started gagging. After a few seconds of gagging something green was coming out of his mouth the he spit out a slug which caused the Slytherins to laugh even louder.

Then out of nowhere Colin appeared and took a picture of Ron as the slug came out of his mouth. "Wow! Can you turn him around Harry?"

"No!" said Harry as him and Hermione put Ron's arm over their shoulders so they could carry him.

Gohan then walked up to Malfoy with an angry look in his eye. He grabbed Malfoy by the collar and lifted him up in the air. "Don't ever make fun of my friends for their nationality or wealth" Before Gohan dropped him some people noticed including Harry that his black eyes flashed green for a quick moment.

Gohan then walked over to his friends and said "Come on lets go see Hagrid" his friends then followed him to Hagrid's hut.

**Sorry for the short chapter but I had to update. PLEASE! Give me some of your ideas and I will read them and definitely will consider them. For now BYE!**


End file.
